A King Needs a Queen
by Vayne359
Summary: Evan is assaulted on two fronts. On one hand, the return of a dear friend who did not come to them. On the other, the very thought that he would have to find a wife to give birth to Ferdinand. But who could he possibly pick?


**Vayne: I'm back, and branching out! After playing Ni no kuni 2, I'm smitten with the game! So, it's only right that I lewd the shit out of it! Let's go!**

* * *

A King Needs a Queen.

Chapter One: Just a Day in Evermore.

It had been a year. A year since the defeat of the Horned One and Roland's return to his world. However, having learned much from his savior, mentor, and friend Evan was able to rule Evermore without fear. The world was in a good place. In Ding Dong Dell, the tensions between mice and grimalkin were at an all time low. Goldpaw was prospering as it always did. Broadleaf had completed the fission reactor and were focusing their efforts on environmental issues. Leader, formerly Evan's Junior Consul, was ruling over Hydropolis with Queen Nerea, awaiting the day their city would fall to ruin as was ordained.

That left only Batu, the Cloud Snake of Cloudcoil Canyon, Braken Meadows of Broadleaf, and Tani, Batu's daughter, in Evermore. Evan missed Roland and Leander, but he never let that get in the way of preserving the peace they all worked so hard to bring.

At present Evan sat on his throne, alone in the royal chamber. Things had been quiet lately. He could always take a walk around town, but something nagged at his mind that he couldn't describe. In reality he knew exactly what plagued him.

"If I'm Ferdinand's father…" He gulped, "T-Then I have to get married. Right?" He mumbled to himself. However, who was to be his wife? Was he even ready? He cupped his face in his hands, sighing.

"Hey, why so glum Evan?" He looked up to see Tani standing there.

"Oh, hi Tani." He smiled weakly, "Just, thinking."

"Yeah? What about?" She smiled mischievously.

"N-Nothing important. D-Did you need me for something?" He asked, getting up.

"Oh, right." She rustled around in her pockets and pulled out a rolled-up piece of paper, "A letter came from Leander!"

"Oh! I wonder how he's doing." Evan mused as he took the paper from Tani.

"Want me to fetch the others?"

"Sure, it's probably best if everyone knows how he's doing." Evan nodded. Tani winked and ran off. She seemed happier today, more so than usual. Evan eyed the letter and shook his head. Tani would be back soon enough.

After a few minutes, Tani, Batu, and Bracken walked into the throne room.

"Aye, a letter from ol' Leander eh?" Batu asked gruffly.

"I wonder what it's about." Bracken said, "He doesn't often send a message just to give us an update on him. We are always welcome to visit after all."

"True. Come on Evan, open it up!" Tani said, wanting to see what it said.

"Oh, right." Evan broke the seal and slipped the message out, "Dear Evan, I pray this finds you in good spirits. I have some news for you that may pique your interest."

"It must be something important if Leander thinks so." Bracken commented. Evan nodded, and continued.

"It…" He shot up, "It says that someone matching Roland's description was seen in Goldpaw recently!"

"What?!" The three gasped. There was a moment of silence as they looked at each other.

"He says it's just a rumor, but apparently someone who looked like Roland was seen at Boddly's library a few days ago." Evan said, "But…if Roland was really back, why wouldn't he come right here?"

"Ah he's probably scheming something. You remember that whole traitor business he fooled us all with." Batu said.

"Still, not even coming to let us know? He must be up to something." Tani said.

"What do you say Evan?" Bracken brought him out of his thoughts, "Want to check up on this lead?" Everyone looked at him, nodding to show they were on board. He smiled, looking back at the letter.

"Yeah. Let's go to Goldpaw and see Boddly." Evan said.

"Kingdom won't suffer with the king heading out for a tick anyway." Batu laughed.

"Right, should we fly or take a tripdoor?" Evan asked.

"I say we fly." Bracken said, "Let the citizen's see their king is leaving for business."

"As opposed to simply vanishing right?" Tani giggled, "That would probably cause a scare."

"Right." Bracken nodded.

"Well, let's go find Roland!" Evan said, his nagging thoughts dispersed for now.

An hour later the four were flying through the sky at a brisk pace, headed for Goldpaw.

"Roland…" Evan stood at the bow, watching Goldpaw slowly come into view, "Is it really you?"

* * *

"No, thank you. Sorry to bother you." Bracken sighed as she walked back to the group at the inn.

"Any luck Bracken?" Evan asked, their own search having turned up little more than they already knew. The engineer shook her head.

"It's odd, surely someone would know Roland, given all we did for this place." Tani said.

"Might be keeping a low profile?" Batu commented.

"I refuse to think for a moment that Leander would send something like this unless he felt there was some truth to it." Evan said firmly.

"Then let's stop wasting time! Let's talk to Boddly!" Tani said. Everyone nodded, and they headed up to the library. Walking inside, they didn't see their good friend at first but a few minutes looking around the library foyer later.

"Mmmm!" The familiar crone of Boddly made the group turn to face her, how'd she even get there? "Well if it isn't my favorite little kingy-woo."

"Hello Boddly, we have a question for you." Evan said.

"Oh tut, Boddly is sure she knows what you're after." She said, "Looking for good friend yes?"

"So he was here!" Tani smiled.

"Yes, he was looking for a special book, but Boddly knew what he was after. Mmm yes." She smiled, "Went to the cold place, chilly chilly!"

"Coldera?" Bracken mumbled, "What could he be after if he'd make a journey like that without us?"

"I say we go and find out! We'll probably get there before him if he's going by boat!"

"Or trip door." Evan said, reminding Tani of that.

"Look for the big big wreck! Boddly sent Mr. Craney there." Boddly said.

"Sounds like we have our course plotted." Batu put his fists together.

"Yeah, let's hurry! Thank you Boddly!" Evan said and ran out the door. Everyone followed him.

"Mmm, most interesting." Boddly mused to herself.

Evan and co were sailing across the ocean aboard the Zipplin. They were making good time. Evan sat on the bow of the ship, letting out a heavy sigh.

"What's the matter Evan?" He looked up and turned to see Bracken.

"Oh, it's nothing." Evan smiled weakly. Bracken raised a brow.

"Really? Hope it's not as bad as your lies." She chuckled, sitting next to him, "Cmon, what's wrong?"

"Well…I've just…" Evan sighed again, how could he say this? "Lately I've been thinking about…marriage."

"Oh? At your age?" Bracken blinked, "That's quite the heavy decision." She smirked and leaned in, "Is it Tani?" She teased.

"W-What?!" Evan jumped, tail on end, "N-No of course not!" He blushed. Of course, he had already technically proposed to Tani once although it was just a plan to get to the queen back in Hydropolis. Bracken laughed.

"Sorry, I couldn't help it." She got up, "I'm sure you'll find that special girl." She patted him on the back and left him to his thoughts, giving a backwards glance out of earshot, "Maybe closer than you think." She smiled.


End file.
